


Untitled.

by moz17



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moz17/pseuds/moz17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt comes across Muse-slash...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled.

Matt sat on the tour bus, his laptop balanced on his crossed legs. He was rapidly typing an e-mail for his girlfriend. That had been the main reason why he had bought the laptop- in order to keep in touch with her.  
When the e-mail had sent, he decided to look up the Muse message board. They always made Matt laugh, as everything they said was utterly bonkers.  
Today was no different. He giggled to himself as he scrolled down the columns discussing who they would choose to replace Chris on bass since he had broken his wrist. He spied a link to something. “Imagine if they boys read this!” was the tag. Out of curiosity, Matt clicked on it. He blinked a few times when he saw what he had stumbled upon. It was a fan fiction.  
Matt, of course, knew that fan fiction about the band existed. But he had never read any. It seemed very odd that people out there could spend time and effort into writing about his life as a fiction. Today though, his curiosity got the better of him and he read the fiction.  
It was about Dom and a groupie. That was weird enough to start with. Dom had a run in with a groupie and she tied him to a bed, leaving him there. Then…whoah. Matt’s eyes widened as he read on. When he finished reading the fic, he felt a bit twitchy and his breath had quickened. He saw there was another part. He clicked on it. This one was even more explicit. It was about Dom fucking him, actually FUCKING him. He managed to turn off the laptop.  
He sat on his bed in the tour bus, realising something very disquieting. He was turned on by those fan fictions. He tried to stop thinking about them but the explicitly and exquisitely written images of him and Dom stuck in his mind, like an Oasis song; something he didn’t want to pay attention but was ringing in his ears and mind anyway.

That night, Matt had trouble playing on stage. He felt Dom’s presence so intensely. He had never thought of Dom that way. He thought the fans fixation on their relationship was pretty funny but now…  
Hanging out after the gig was even more awkward as he found he couldn’t hold any kind of a conversation with Dom without blushing and talking rubbish to cover up his discomfort. Matt went off to bed early to escape but that only offered little relief.  
That night, he dreamt about Dom. Matt couldn’t remember exactly what happened in the dream. He had been walking through mist and strange shapes. There was a form moving ahead of him. Then there had been a voice- “This is your friend.”  
He couldn’t remember the rest. All he knew was that when he woke up, his sheets were soaked with sweat, he was hard and his mind was bursting with conflicting images and thoughts.  
Thoughts of his girlfriend, of Dom, of his family, his first girlfriend, the groupies and even a disquieting vision of women with male genitals.  
He tried to think of his girlfriend but she seemed unreal. He let his mind wander to Dom and he felt faint. 

That afternoon, Matt dragged out his laptop again and looked to see if there was any more fiction. He found the fiction he had been reading before and continued to read it.  
Matt whimpered quietly as he read it- the electric tension between himself and Dom, the incredible sex they had- he wanted these fantasies. He wanted Dom. He couldn’t understand why but he wanted to turn these stories into reality.  
With one quick motion, he swept the laptop away, sending it crashing to the floor. There had been no guitars to smash. The laptop had to suffice.  
He put his hands on either side of his head, pulling his hair hard, closing his eyes and physically attempting to force himself back to how he used to be, before these fictions had put tantalising and alien ideas into his head.  
“What was that? I heard a crash…Matt, are you all right?”  
It was too much for Matt. He couldn’t even handle the thought of Dom at the moment, much less the reality. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Dom. He remembered the feeling from when he was a teenager and he would masturbate, thinking about a girl in his class at school and the next day, he would be unable to face her, imaging she could tell what he done last night.  
He had his eyes squeezed shut and he could still see Dom’s face and form in his mind. His friend, so familiar to him. Who would have thought things could have changed so swiftly and through something so small? He bet even the girls who wrote this stuff didn’t think about it this much. It was easy for them; it was them acting out a fantasy. For Matt, it was something he had to live with.  
Matt pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to steel himself to act normal and fob Dom off.  
Dom sat down beside him.  
“Are you all right? Have you had some bad news?” He put his hand around Matt’s shoulders, attempting to reassure him.  
He let himself fall against Dom. Although Dom seemed to stiffen slightly, he let Matt stay there.  
Matt felt this strange conflict running through him again. Why did he want this? If he hadn’t read that fiction, would this desire ever have come over him? Or was it the catalyst he had needed?  
Dom broke the silence. “Are you feeling any better?”  
“A bit.”  
Matt sat up and Dom lent forward to pick up the forgotten laptop. They collided for that one moment and Matt let himself get carried away. He attempted to kiss Dom but he only managed to press his lips to the corner of his mouth. It was still enough to get the message across.  
OH fuck, what have I done? Matt thought. Why did I do that?  
Dom sat still for a moment. Then-  
“You’re tired and upset and not thinking properly. I think you need to sleep and we’ll talk in the morning.”  
He stood up and left.  
Matt slept, plagued by more erotic, vague dreams- “This is your friend.”  
He had to talk to Dom. He got up and went to get some coffee.  
Dom was there already, drinking his own coffee.  
“Are you feeling better?” Dom ventured.  
Matt nodded.  
“Good. I knew you would. I knew everything would blow over in the morning.”  
Dom couldn’t meet Matt’s gaze.  
Matt went back to his bed, forgetting about coffee.  
He knew that Dom wanted to forget. He tried to tell himself that he was lucky Dom was willing to forget the incident. Things could have turned out a lot worse.  
He picked up the cursed laptop. There was a small crack on the cover now, a reminder of last night. He turned it on, logged onto the community, registered as a member and began to write the fan fiction that had so nearly been a reality.


End file.
